


Even

by rhysgore



Series: fraternizing with the enemy (or: How Not to Date in College) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> dont do this, probably. or do. i cant control you.

After class is over, Thomas is determined to get his. He’s been hard for a good hour now, but unlike Hamilton, he’s got enough self control to keep himself from masturbating in a lecture hall. Unfortunately, that also means his balls are decidedly blue, and his whole body is a live wire as he replays the details of his and Hamilton’s conversation, the look on Hamilton’s face as he’d ground his hips against his chair, fucked himself until he came where anyone could see, and  _ oh. _

His dorm is all the way across campus, and Thomas isn’t sure he’s going to be able to walk that far.

> (3:48 p.m.)  **Mister Jefferson:** Change of plans.
> 
> (3:48 p.m.) **Mister Jefferson:** Bathroom on floor 3. Be there in 5mins.
> 
>  
> 
> (3:49 p.m.)  **tiny asshole:** and you lecture me abt needing to be patient lmao

As soon as everyone is dismissed, Thomas is out the door. He has no desire to be seen heading to the same place as Hamilton, nor does he want anyone’s gaze lingering on the conspicuous bulge in his pants, especially since it’s ruining the otherwise crisp lines of his suit. Every step along the way is uncomfortable, but it’s only a short distance to the school’s closest bathroom. Hopefully if anyone notices him walking weirdly, they’ll just assume he just badly needs to pee.

When he gets to the bathroom, he nearly collapses, leaning his head against the wall and breathing heavily.

“Goddamn,” he murmurs to himself, pressing a hand to the front of his pants with a soft moan of satisfaction. After an hour of restraint, any touch feels good- he can feel himself twitch through two layers of fabric.

The sound of approaching footsteps makes him pull back, alarm shooting through him for a brief moment, but he relaxes immediately upon seeing that it’s Hamilton. There’s a wicked smile on his face as he shuts the door softly behind him, and he’s holding something wrapped in cloth.

“This is yours,” he says, and holds it out in front of him _._ Thomas makes a face as he accepts it more than a little gingerly and Hamilton gives a short bark of laughter. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You’ve been up my ass way more times than that thing has.”

“It’s still kinda gross.” Thomas frowns, then shakes his head, curls bouncing everywhere. He’ll deal with the dildo later- they have  _ business  _ to attend to right now. “Whatever. Get over here.” He’s more than a little pleased when Hamilton immediately crosses to him, fingers trailing over the wall in a manner he probably assumes is seductive.

Hamilton leans against the wall next to him, leering. “So you want me to suck your dick in a public bathroom?  _ Classy.”  _  Thomas returns the leer, lips curling into a wicked grin.

“It suits you though, doesn’t it? Fast and cheap.” The expression of Hamilton’s face is priceless, and he opens his mouth, undoubtedly to shoot out a rebuttal, but Thomas interrupts him before he can start. “You can question my planning skills all you want, but I would appreciate if you did it from your knees, Alexander.”

“Piss off.” Despite the venom in his voice, Hamilton sinks down almost immediately. The obedience, coupled with the way Hamilton gropes at his thighs and ass, only makes Thomas harder. He lets out a quiet sigh of contentment as Hamilton unbuttons and unzips his suit pants before sliding down his boxer shorts, letting his cock spring free, taking some of the unbearable pressure off. When Hamilton goes to take him into his mouth, Thomas threads a hand through his hair, tugging on it hard, trying to get the petulant child sucking his dick to  _ go faster. _

He feels Hamilton swallow around him, halfway down Hamilton’s throat, and Thomas nearly bangs his head against the tile behind him when he throws it back.  _ God, _ this is good. The little twerp is a pain in his ass, a thorn in his side, a near-constant nuisance to him, but Jefferson has absolutely zero complaints about the quality of the blowjobs he gave.

“Fuck,” he murmurs. It also helps that Hamilton looks really,  _ really _ good like this. His lips are shiny and swollen around Thomas’ cock, saliva dripping down his chin, brow furrowed in concentration as he loosens his throat to take Thomas deeper. “C’mon, choke on it, just like that.”

Hamilton pulls off his dick with an obscene  _ pop. _ “You sound like you’re in a crappy porno,” he says, voice already sounding raw. “‘Plumber Seduced By More Attractive Younger Man’.” His tongue darts out, licking away a bead of precum.

“‘Slutty College Twink Gets His Big Annoying Mouth Fucked In Public Restroom’ would’ve been my title choice,” Thomas replies, fingernails scraping the wall as Hamilton jerks him off with one hand, the other hand dipping between his legs to massage his balls.

“It’s a little long, don’t you think? You can’t be more succinct?”

“Why Alexander, you shock me. I didn’t think the word ‘succinct’ was in your vocabulary.”

Rolling his eyes, Hamilton licks another circle around the head of his dick. “I don’t have a better title right now, but fuck you, I’m not a twink.” He glares and bites down just the slightest bit when Jefferson starts laughing.

“Well, if the shoe fits. I’m just sayin’.”

Thankfully, Hamilton decides not to dignify that particular comment with a response, focusing his energy instead on sucking out Jefferson’s brains through his cock, which is really an effective strategy in shutting them both up.

Thomas twitches his hips, sighs in contentment when he rubs against the meat of Hamilton’s cheek, and takes a moment to think about how  _ awesome  _ his life is right now. Not many other people on campus are actively bedding their rival, and even if they are, Thomas sincerely doubts that there is anyone else in the school (he’d even go as far as to say  _ the surrounding city) _ with as talented a mouth as Hamilton. And the fact that they’re doing this in a  _ very  _ public bathroom is… well.

Speaking of which.

“Would you rather I come in your mouth or on your face?” Thomas asks, amazed that his voice is still as steady as it is, seeing as Hamilton is currently bobbing up and down on his dick, taking it a little deeper down his throat each time. “‘Cuz before today I would’ve assumed ‘mouth’, but now knowing you like people seeing how well you’re getting fucked, maybe ‘face’ would be the better option.” 

Hamilton hums around him, spots of color rising on his cheeks, and Thomas grins, knowing he’s got his thumb on the right button. “If someone came in that door right now, you’d just keep going, wouldn’t you? I know I would. Want everyone to know how fucking  _ good  _ you take my dick, you little slut.” 

As he gets closer and closer to coming, his voice gets rougher and deeper, the southern drawl sounding out more prominently. Hamilton’s fucked him enough times to know what that tone of voice means, and after swallowing Thomas down completely to the root, so deep that Thomas could feel the back of Hamilton’s throat rubbing the head of his dick, he pulls off, moving a hand from where it had been digging half-moon marks in Thomas’ hips to jerk him off.

“C’mon then,” he says, voice hoarse. His hand squeezes, and Thomas groans, but resists the urge to come right away.

“Ah-ah. Ask nicely. What do you want, Alexander?”

Hamilton flushes, brow furrowing. “You know what I fucking want.”

“I do,” Thomas says, curling fingers into Hamilton’s hair. “But I want to hear you say it. Politely, if that’s at all possible for you.” The look of mixed petulance and irritation on Hamilton’s face is nothing short of wonderful, especially paired with his red cheeks and swollen lips.

“I want you,” he grits out, “to come on my face. _ Please.”  _

At the same time that last word escapes, his fingers do something absolutely  _ wicked, _ and Thomas gasps, eyes rolling back in his head as he comes, painting Hamilton’s face with it. Hamilton holds his mouth open, catching a fair share of it on his tongue, and when he’s sure he’s completely spent, Thomas pulls him up for a hard, breathless kiss. He can taste himself on Hamilton’s tongue, and  _ god,  _ he loves it.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, swallowing whatever come passed from Hamilton’s mouth to his. He feels relaxed and loose after orgasming, he always does, and he fixes Hamilton with a lazy grin.  _ “Now _ we’re even.”

“You’re disgusting.” Hamilton’s nose is wrinkled, but there’s no real ire in his voice. He wipes his face off on his sleeve. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my pants are fucking ruined because you made me kneel on the floor of a public bathroom to suck you off. It’s gross in here.” Mumbling various insults and obscenities under his breath, Hamilton grabs his bag and stalks out of the restroom.

  
Thomas decides not to tell him that he still has semen in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while to get out, mostly because school is Annoying, but im out in less than a week so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> on tumblr @rhysgore


End file.
